STORM
by Kat Florez
Summary: Some Storms Are veary rough, especially the ones that dwell in our hearts!!!


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
STORM  
  
It was a gray drizzly day, when it all happened. Such a gloomy day really, almost depressing, one of those days when everything seems to stand still and the world is blanketed by water. She sat alone by the library window contemplating the fields which were slowly becoming flooded. Funny really, that's how she felt , like those fields, her soul and heart slowly being flooded by a strange rain, a storm, that was the only way to describe how HE made her feel, like there was a storm in her heart, ever changing , sometimes raging with thunder and lightening, at times a placid drizzle. She couldn't quite understand how one boy could make her have all these feelings. Sometimes he made her so frustrated, so mad, she just wanted to heave her books at him, at other times he just looked so sweet, so inviting she just wanted him to wrap his arms around her and be lost in him. She woke up from her thoughts when lightning streaked the sky, it was no use to keep wasting time thinking about it, there was no explanation to it, it just was. She wished she could see inside his heart wondered if he had these same feelings, everything would be much clearer, or maybe weirder, she didn't know , she just wished she had SOME inkling to what was going on in that little red head of his.  
  
She picked up her things and started slowly out of the library, no use in wasting time on daydreams she had other things to do, besides, Ron Weasly was not one to show his emotions, true it was obvious he was jealous of Viktor Krum, that thought brought a smile to her face, he was so jealous when he saw her with him, but still he insisted on hiding it, it was so infuriating , why couldn't he just say what he felt and get it over with, I mean everyone else knew, yet HE , the person who felt it, seemed to not have a clue to what he himself was feeling , infuriating very infuriating.  
  
She climbed into the common room to find it empty, the fire was so warm and inviting, it cast the dark room into soft shadows making it seem like something out of a romance novel, the curtains were pulled back and she could see the rain pick up. Dumping her books on the floor she slung herself on the couch still thinking about how crazy he made her, one time during one of their daily fights she had almost blurted it out, almost told him.  
  
"You big GIT don't you get it!!!! Do I have to paint you a picture??? Use finger puppets?" "What are you getting at 'moine?'" he had asked looking very puzzled. "Nothing" was all she could answer before she stormed away hearing him say "I insist there is something clinically wrong with that one!" Honestly, why did she even bother?  
  
At that moment the portrait swung open and he climbed in startling her out of her thoughts "Umm, am I ...Um ....? Interrupting you?" Oh how she wanted to run into his arms. "No" she replied coldly. "You still mad at me for throwing your SPEW badges into the lake?" "How MANY times do I have to tell you it's not SPEW, and if you must know yes I am still mad at you?" Infuriating, how could she have wanted to fling herself into his arms when he was so infuriatingly............ Ugh she couldn't even put it into words.  
  
"Come on 'moine you can't be mad at me for ever, there must be something I can do to make it up to you."  
  
"Why, why do you insist on making my life impossible, why did you do that? Tell me why."  
  
"Well, it's just that, you need to get over it, house elves don't want to be free they're happy the way they are can't you see, why you insist on trying to make people join SPEW.........."  
  
"For the HUNDREDTH time, it's not Spew!!!!!"  
  
"Ok , ok, S.P.E.W, come on 'moine there has to be other better causes out there, why don't you leave this one as is, besides, I don't see anyone else wanting to join your cause."  
  
"Just so you know I happen to have a new member, and HE, for one, believes in my cause and supports me 100%"  
  
"What? Who?" He asked with a surprised look coming across his face.  
  
"If you MUST know, Viktor had just purchased a badge before you so rudely threw them in the lake." She smiled at the jealous look that came across his face.  
  
"That big clumsy Oaf?? Come on Hermione you know why he's doing it, he just want's help with his tasks, he knows your the smartest girl here."  
  
"Honestly, your not going to start with that again, besides, I thought you admired him, weren't you dying for his autograph just the other day??" She shot back coolly. They where at it again, they couldn't spend 5 minutes alone in a room with out fighting.  
  
"Yea well that was before.......before...." He started pacing around the room.  
  
"Before what?" She asked squinting at him.  
  
"Well, before he started trying to use you against us!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Use me??? How dare you, you know perfectly well he's not using me, you're just jealous, you know it, come on admit it you......"  
  
"I what???? I am not jealous of that Oaf, just because you swoon every time we mention his name, or because you haven't stopped talking day in day out about him, and just because I find all that annoying dose not mean I'm jealous...." He was standing 2 feet away from her now and yelling at the top of her head.  
  
"Come off it! It's so obvious; everybody sees it except you, why don't you just admit that it's driving you crazy.........."  
  
"And What if it is!!!!" he stepped closer "it's not like you would even notice your so busy staring at him and drooling to even notice that I................" he went silent now, standing a few inches from her and gazing into her eyes. He made her so mad she was trembling, her fists clutched at her side.  
  
"That you what??" she was still yelling.  
  
"That I..............." he went red in the face and averted his eyes, running his hand through his hair, "That I'm crazy about you ok, are you happy I said it, you drive me nuts, so nuts I don't know if I want to kiss you or throw you into the lake along with your badges." She let out a gasp, he had finally said it, she couldn't believe it, and she couldn't even move from the shock, he liked her!!!!!  
  
"Well? Are you going to just stand there? "He said looking annoyed," I just poured my guts out to you and you just stare...., ok, I can take a hint, go back to Viktor, you seem to fancy HIM, maybe he'll jump in the lake and get your stupid badges." he turned and started up the steps.  
  
She couldn't move or talk yet she couldn't let him go. She shook herself awake from the awe and started running. "Ron, wait, please...." He stopped but didn't face her.  
  
"What now, you want to call me a git for telling you I like you? You want to rub it in do you?"  
  
"No, Ron, I......Look at me....." She put her hand on his shoulder as he turned slowly. "Ron I.........."  
  
"You what? Just say it...... say you prefer him than me..."  
  
"No , I...." she didn't know how to say it so she just did what she had wanted to do for so long , she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his slowly, afraid of getting electrocuted from all the electricity running through her body, he responded, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, for those few seconds it felt as if they where the only two people in the world, as if nothing else mattered, she finally felt what it was like to get lost in his arms.  
  
They ended there kiss slowly both blushing in the darkened room,  
  
"Well......" said Ron "I guess I'll have to throw more of your things in the lake."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said puzzled  
  
"Well if all are fights will end like this I guess it's worth it." He gave her a naughty little smile.  
  
"I swear Ronald Weasly you are the most infuriating person I have ever......" He kissed her again.  
  
"You know you love it." 


End file.
